Various types of storage devices for truck beds are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a truck bed storage device having a back support, a bottom support, and a plurality of a pair of ladder hooks. What has been further needed is for a rear edge of a top surface of the bottom support to be continuously disposed on a bottom side of the back support from proximal a right end to proximal a left end. Lastly, what has been needed is for each pair of the ladder hooks to comprise a forwardly facing ladder hook and a rearwardly facing ladder hook, with a bottom edge of each of the forwardly facing ladder hooks disposed within a top side of the back support and a bottom edge of each of the rearwardly facing ladder hooks disposed within the top surface of the bottom support. The bottom support is disposed on a bottom of a truck bed, and each of the right end of the back support and the left end of the back support are configured to slidably engage a right interior wall and a left interior wall of the truck bed, respectively. Thus, the truck bed storage device allows a user to securely store buckets, materials, equipment, groceries, and bags using at least one of the forwardly facing and rearwardly facing ladder hooks.